


Handshake

by Lanesy



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lewd handholding, Maybe in Red Wood Divergence; Maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanesy/pseuds/Lanesy
Summary: Ramsey teaches Percy a handshake. Could be read as romantic or platonic, or at least that's how I tried to write it.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Handshake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anasten27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasten27/gifts).



It's one of Ramsey's few peaceful days out of the year, no demonic whistling cowgirls, Bliss or Bonzai goons, or arrest warrants; only Percy's company and a cup of coffee.

An old acquaintance of Ramsey, a rare one who isn't trying to kill him or is associated with any criminal activities, spots the Ratman and strikes a short catch up conversation before shaking hands and leaving.

“Is that some sort of criminal code?” Percy straightens up as she immediately switches into interrogation mode.

“What? No. Just a school yard handshake.” Ramsey answers. There goes his peaceful day; Percy has switched into cop mode.

“Then why does it seem so familiar?” Slowly, Percy leans back and stares at her coffee in deep thought. Cop mode has successfully shut down. For some reason, Ramsey wishes Percy would go back to questioning him rather than slumping over and staring at her coffee with furrowed eyes. He could easily just finish his coffee, leave and try to forget about it, but it's too late for that. Ramsey has grown emotionally attached to this particular Periwinkle and it's going to bite him in the ass one day so he might as well gracefully accept his fate and go all in.

“Probably gave you one when we first met.” It's Ramsey's best guess and Percy seems to believe it. “Want me to teach it to ya?” Percy nods and Ramsey begins to walk her through the handshake. “First ya hit your back of the hand with mine, then go back to hit the palm, you go up then down. Now, here's the tricky part. We need to reenact the final fight from Rocky III with our thumbs and...”

........................................

It's one of Ramsey's many, many crazy days out of the year.

Percy and Ramsey walk into a warehouse, which in hindsight was an obvious trap. They are quickly surrounded and separated by nameless mooks. The cop is running low on stamina but is still pushing on as Ramsey throws crayon darts. Everything is going in Ramsey and Percy's favor until the scent of gun powder fills the air as someone shoots the ceiling lights. Glass rains as the room goes dark. Screams rise as everyone is cut by the falling shards. Chaos ensues because why wouldn't it, this is Ramsey's life after all. The only silver lining is that the mooks can't see in the dark either.

Ramsey can't see a damn thing but the Ratman knows he bumped into someone. But is it friend or foe? He starts weighing his options for deduction. He could just ask but he'll probably end up revealing his location or... Well, the other options he can think of end up in _certain_ charges so he shakes those thoughts.

Suddenly, a hand brushes across his knuckles then back to his palm. Instinctively, Ramsey quietly finishes the handshake. Ramsey lets out a silent sigh as he realizes it's Percy. Their fingers intertwine and Ramsey smiles because he knows everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't shoot at warehouse lights kids. It leaves glass everywhere and could have poisonous gases.


End file.
